


Cain's Information and background

by Ruin_Cain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_Cain/pseuds/Ruin_Cain
Summary: Welcome aboard! This is just a place to keep a collection of work made by and gathered by the crew of the Kaleidoscope.
Kudos: 1





	Cain's Information and background

No one was quite sure when Cain decided to board the S.S. [Redacted], but then again, such is the nature of a stow away. She herself is pretty sure that it was somewhere in the 2000s, but there are no records of a jump there when she would have come aboard. 

One thing that they are all sure of, however, is that when she did board, she had the normal mandated amount of eyes per human. 

Not that she was overflowing with the things when a crewmember finally managed to track her down for whatever reason, at least not always. If you caught her off guard, which was more often than you would expect but still not a common occurrence, it would look like she had eyes covering most of her face with some dotted down her neck and sprinkling her hands, all different colors and shapes. However, once the crew member blinked, she would have the basic two once more. 

No one was really sure where the thing with the eyes had come from, but they were pretty sure it had to do with her being unprepared for a time jump. Something had gone a little wrong between being picked up somewhere in the 21st century and jumping back to the 1800s. 

She joked on occasion that perhaps she was just half dead now and the whole offered immortality thing, which she had excepted without knowing, was what was keeping her alive at this point. The joke always fell a little flat, feeling like it hit a little too close to home to be really funny. 

Another thing that they were aware off, was that being unprepared between jumps *hurt*. The bigger the jump, the more the pain. And with how messes up her eyes could be... well, they just knew that she had gone threw at least 3 major jumps un prepared. 

It had been Ma in the end who found Cain. Well, Feu and Elly had been down below deck during a jump, checking on cargo, when they had noticed an eye blinking up at them from a knot in the floorboard. There had been a small staring contest before the eye blinked and disappeared. Then, somewhere in the haul, there had been a cry of pain as the ship finished the jump.

More eyes appear on the walls before the two crewmates quickly went above deck to talk with the captain and offical mother figure of the ship.

Ma had gone down to investigate, with Captain Winters leaning agaisnt the doorway incase anything bad should happen. At the heart of the eyes, Cain was curled up in a cupboard, more eyes than necessary. Ma had offered a hand and, after a moment of hesitation, Cain had taken it. 

She bad been apart of the crew ever since. 

Her eyes would occasionally flare up after a jump, but they didnt really get worse once she knew how to protect herself form the time shifts. She did however become a sort of alarm system and was the night look out. 

Cain could see out of her eyes and could, for the most part, control where they appeared on the ship. It was fairly useful for friendly black mail (that she never used) and for helping the Captain and First Mate keep track of where people are. And with a crew as chaotic as the one that called the S.S. [Redacted] home, this was rather useful af times.

She had only been left behind once, as she doesnt really leave the ship anymore. It had been on an off planet trip and had gone exploring in the alien jungles where they had landed. 

The crew noticed her gone when there was a distinct lack of eyes watching over them. It had been a quick scramble then to get back their beloved security system.

There was also a seemingly smaller side effect from being unprepared for jumps. Cain was able to move almost completely unseen below deck. Moving within walls, jumping barrels, and switching cupboards. She said it didnt feel like teleporting but that was honestly the easiest way to explain it. She would simply close herself in a barrel and when she poked her head out again, it would be in a diffrent place.

The crew did have a fun time play Wack-A-Cain on the occasion.


End file.
